All I Wanted Was A Dance
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: All they had agreed to was a dance, but why was it turning into something so much more? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A hustle and bustle echoed in the grand ballroom of True Cross Academy as students and faculty danced away to the eloquent orchestra playing on stage. It was slightly chilly outside but the indoors was nice and slightly heated. The ball of course had been for the success of the school's festival. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time, except one individual. Shura Kirigakure stood against one of the tall marble pillars watching everyone dance, and it wasn't like no one wanted to dance with her she just preferred not to or at least the fanboys were too afraid to ask. So there she stood, silently sipping on a glass of champagne she had grabbed from the bar upstairs. Even with the slight buzz she received from the alcohol it still felt lonely. Shiro had taught her to dance, well, for the most part. A dragged out sigh escaped her lips as the song ended and everyone applauded to the musicians.

"What a surprise to see you here miss Kirigakure!"

It was a surprise to her at the voice that interrupted her happened to belong to Mephisto Pheles, the chairman of true cross and the demon king of time & space.

"Well I didn't expect you to crawl out of your hole, but if you're here to be rude then please leave." The chairman seemed to fake a hurt expression as he held where his vessel's heart would be. "I'm hurt that you assume I've come to tease you. I would never stoop so low on a night like this."

"Then why are you here?" she questioned, looking up at him while she kept her distance.

A small chuckle escaped his pale lips as his deep green eye's flickered with mischief and something that she couldn't place. In a rather slow, but eloquent motion, he circled her, looking over the beautiful white dress. It wasn't hers metaphorically speaking, but it had been a gift from Fujimoto for an occasion such as this. The last gift he really gave her beside the burden that is and was the okumura twins. Though before her mind could wander on that subject, hot breath tickled her ear as Mephisto whispered, "I'm here to admire the general splendor." That set her off, she was about to retort to his arrogant, sly attitude but he had already moved in front of her, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked his voice serious as was his expression.

Magenta eyes widened at the question, completely dumbfounded at his request. "I-I…" But before she had time to get anything out he smirked and took her hand leading her out onto one of the balconies so that no one could see them. Shura almost had the guts to kick him in the shin or step on his feet but he prevented all attempts by pulling her closer, locking her in place by putting his arm around her waist. It was slow at first, the exorcist still trying to escape but after a few more failed attempts she gave up, deciding to just go with it. They twirled around and the music, she hadn't noticed till now, was a subtle soft and slow tune. It was beautiful, and she could admire it for what it was but she still glared up at the demon king. They went through the motions, he of course led but he wouldn't deny that he was a bit surprised that she knew the steps and danced splendidly.

"You dance rather well," he commented, twirling her then bringing her back in close.

"Thank you," she responded, the discomfort leaking into her voice.

"Who taught you how to dance?"

It was a question she'd rather not answer but she gave him the short version instead, "Shiro." A laugh escaped the chairman, his eyes questioning if she was telling the truth, but when he found that she wasn't lying he was a little surprised.

"He taught you a lot," he paused, leaning her back, his face inches from hers, "But not everything."

She wanted to slap him or say something witty but all she could say at the moment was, "What do you mean not everything?" Quickly he pulled her back up, her body coming into contact with his. "Well..." he replied, a small smile gracing his lips. "For starters, how to recognize a beautiful woman in the room," he purred, his face inches from hers.

Red lights were going off in Shura's head as he suddenly closed the small gap between them, capturing her soft pink lips with his own. She wanted to kick and push him away, for everything he was doing was against what she stood for, but he was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. Pale hands kept her close as one arm wrapped around her waist, as his free hand rested on her shoulder. All she could do was struggle against his hold, but when his hand on her shoulder caressed her cheek she couldn't find the strength to fight back anymore. Something inside her wanted this, someone to hold her like this, like fujimoto held her when she was sad. Slowly she returned the kiss, and as she did his hold slightly lessened.

Finally they had to break apart for air, shura blushing and still surprised while mephisto smirked, "I see you enjoyed it~" He was teasing her again and for a second she found her witty personality, "Why you arrogant basta-"she growled, but was cut off as he kissed her a second time but this one was shorter as he slowly kissed down from her lips to her neck. The heat on her face and the tingling sensation he was bringing made everything fuzzy and her legs weak. Sure she had been with other guys before but never had she felt like this. "M-mephisto!" she gasped as he licked her neck, and she knew what he was going to do. "D-don't!" she pleaded, but he didn't listen as he bit down, claiming her as his own. He knew she was enjoying this and if she really didn't like what he was doing then she would have broken free and ran to her superiors by now. But he was happy that she didn't, happy that he could easily make her his, and what was his he didn't let go.

Pulling away to admire his work he grinned, making Shura blush a dark shade of red. "You ass!" she seethed, covering the bite with her hand. He merely chuckled as he silenced her with a soft kiss, "Now now, save those words for later dear." The music had stopped and yet they still remained close to one another. Hearing the clapping of the students inside he commented, "I must go and see to my duties as chairman." She hadn't noticed till now that his attire had been different, a white suite with a red shirt and his pink ascot. A chuckle escaped his lips as he took her hand and kissed it. "But don't worry my dear, I won't be gone long." And as he walked back inside she just stood there dazed, but her frustration came back but so did a loneliness she didn't quite notice before. To be held, to be loved, and to crave it so badly. She had forgotten what it was like to have feelings such as these. Sure she didn't believe in true love and that crap, but she did believe in having someone who understood you and accepted you for who you were.


	2. Chapter 2

The night grew tiring and attendee's dwindled away, one by one. Soon the ballroom was quiet and Mephisto found himself gazing out at the empty, dark room. It amazed him that the atmosphere could change so quickly if a room was vacated. It's as if the party hadn't taken place at all, and as he walked down the steps towards main door he was taken by alarm by a voice. It was quiet and he couldn't quite hear it too well but it was nearby. Slowly he opened the door and stepped out into the cool air of the courtyard, and yet again he heard the voice, still too far away to hear clearly. As he walked towards his mansion he soon realized whose voice it was, the certain red head he had been dancing with earlier. Peeking around a corner he saw her sitting on a bench near a fountain, holding what seemed to be another champagne glass. She was talking to herself, "Stupid! God I can't believe I'm so stupid. C'mon Shura, you're a Kirigakure. You're not supposta be like this. And yet I can't… Ugh!" A groan escaped her as she buried her face into her hands, obviously upset over something.

Mephisto remained hidden, glad that he was a demon or else she would have detected him by now. What surprised him was that she suddenly threw her hands up and summoned her sword, cutting the bench in half. Her anger seethed from her, and he had never witnessed the exorcist this frustrated before. The precision and elegance in that strike both amazed & terrified him. Sure he was stronger than her, but a woman was something not to be trifled with, especially one who was a master of a demon sword & an apprentice of the former paladin. And he couldn't help feel entranced by her, the way she moved, the way she spoke, her very soul & being delighted him. Why, he hadn't met a human with a soul like hers in a very long time.

The moonlight cascaded against her skin, making it glow, but she didn't just stop with the bench, no, she swung her sword and chopped the fountain in half. Water flew everywhere as she let out her frustration, Magenta eyes alight by the moonlight, and Samael couldn't help but stare at the destructive beauty before him. For her to lose her cool like this must mean she was angry, angry at herself for something and for once he couldn't quite tell what. Sure he kissed her early, but that couldn't be it, could it?

Carefully he slid out of the dark, clapping his hands at her performance, "I must say, that was quite the show, but I must request that you stop destroying school property unless you want to end up paying for it." Every muscle in her body froze at his words, and he watched her sword carefully, hoping she didn't try anything stupid.

She didn't face him but replied harshly, "Go away asshole, I'm too tired to deal with your shit." He did not like her reply, and before she could realize what had happened he grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Please refrain from using such vulgar language on my campus. Now explain yourself. Why are you destroying school property?" With a hard tug she tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. Carefully he turned her around, looking down at her, but she still avoided looking up at him. He would have none of that, and so he reached down and pulled her chin up to look at him.

Magenta eyes met emerald as they stared back at each other, and he noticed that she had been crying a while ago. "It's none of your business ya clown," she retorted as her eyes just continued to glare back up at him. "On the contrary, it is my business. You made it my business when you called me a clown, dear." His tone this time wasn't hostile but soft and soothing in a way, lacking the sarcasm and arrogance it held only moments ago. He knew she wouldn't respond so he opted for another approach. Slowly he leaned in and captured her lips. One hand reached up and cupped her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. This time though she had the fire to fight back, the anger, and in a swift motion she swung her sword, but he was faster as the hand on her waist grabbed her wrist, making her drop the sword. Pulling away he scolded her, "Now, now, this is no time for swordplay. Besides, we can't have you cutting my head off now can we." But in that instance he had let down his guard as her leg kicked him in the knee. He grunted but still held her tightly. "Please calm down dear, before you hurt yourself." "Go jump in a ditch!" she seethed at him, trying to kick him again but this time he was smart enough to block her. "Maybe later," he joked, staring at her, but he wasn't going to let her go until she answered his question.

"I… I'm fine. I just lost my cool over something stupid," she replied, looking away from him. Nodding in response her replied, "I'm sure there's more to it than that." The heat rushed to her face and he didn't fail to see it either, "Is it that much to ask for you to not stick your nose into my business! Or are you that blind to not notice that this is all about you kissing me earlier! If I'm even okay with you kissing me in the first place!" Her hand clasped against her mouth as fast as the words had escaped her lips. A soundless 'oh' formed as he looked at her, silently surprised. Breaking free of his hold she made to leave, "Forget I said anything!" Pale hands wrapped around her from behind before she could get far, but a small yelp of surprise escaped her lips as he pulled her flush against his body, not letting her go. Hot breath caressed her ear as he purred, "I think..." he paused, kissing her neck softly, "..That you liked it." She could feel the smirk on his face as her face flushed at the contact.

But yet she unconsciously leaned into him, her body tired as well as her heart, of all the turmoil she's been faced with. "Mephisto.." she murmured, her knee's feeling about ready to give out as he continued to kiss her neck again. She was a strong woman, but she still had her breaking points, needed a shoulder to lean on even if it was the man she swore to hate, even if he was a demon. "Besides, I can't let you leave without your sword," he teased, and she just laughed. A true, hearty laugh, but as soon as she did her walls seemed to come crumbling down as a few tears started running down her face. He pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head, waiting for her to just let it out. Mephisto was a demon, he understood emotions better than anyone but at the same time was a stranger to it, especially that of sadness. It was the one thing demons such as him fed on, but he respected her enough to not tease or mock her.

Slowly he turned her around, lifted her chin and kissed her softly, wiping away the tears with his thumb. The soft lips against her own made her forget the pain, and unlike before this wasn't a kiss, it was comfort. A positive escape from the pain that stayed with her since fujimoto, but slowly it turned from soft to passionate as her hands wrapped around his neck. A smile crept across his face again as he pulled away, "Now, now dear, don't get ahead of yourself." It was a soft purr that had escaped his lips as he suddenly picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise as he quickly carried her towards his mansion. "Oi! Ya clown, put me down!" He did not retort or come up with some witty reply, he simply did as she asked, placing her on a soft bed. How they had arrived so fast was beyond her, less than a second ago had they been outside.


End file.
